


The Shadow Of Your Flame

by Spacesword16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Issues, F/F, Gentleness, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Lesbian Character, Mega Evolution, Mental Health Issues, Military Academy, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: Mari Sinclair is the daughter of the nortorious leader of Team Flare, Marius Sinclair. After her mother forces her to join Salzer School of combat she must not only face the ridicule from most of her teachers but  also from nearly every student on campus. However as new students enroll and her main teacher, Ivan Quercus insisting on he interacting with them. Will these two new students be friend or foe and just why is Marius headed to Kanto?





	1. Prolog

                                                                                                                      Chapter One: Team Cynder is formed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, it is owned by Nintendo and whomever else. I make nothing from writing this.**   
**Author’s note: There will be threats (and maybe some scenes) of corporal punishment in this story. The school the characters go to is based on private military schools.**

Ivan Cynder sighed as he glanced out at the crowds of new students, some with Pokémon and others looking clueless as to why they had to come here. Glancing around once again he tried to find his other student, who—like usual—was no where to be seen.

_I’m going to kill her. She knew that today was orientation day._

He thought as he looked down at the files in his hands.

_Julie (Jewel) Wolfe and Elena Marie Kage huh? The daughter of a gym leader….Interesting._

He thought as he flipped through their profiles, noting that Jewel had a necklace containing a blue megastone around her neck.

_Passed the exam at fifteen huh? She has skill. There is only twenty five teenagers on the north American continent that has beat the elite four to get that kind of power._

He smirked as the thought entered his mind.

This should be an interesting year.

Meanwhile outside in the small forest a young girl with black hair, tipped with blue sat motionless in a tree, a Pigeotto eating berries from her palm.

  
“Yeah, eat up girl. You have babies farther up don’t ya? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure no one tries to catch you this year….Trainers can be so idiotic, especially newbies.”

She whispered, causing the thing to caw happily before returning to it’s meal.

  
“Maybe one day you’ll choose a trainer but I won’t let it happen the other way around. It’s disrespectful.”

She was still sitting there, talking to the bird when an angry male voice called out

“Maria Sinclair! I know you are in here somewhere now get your ass out here! You made me look like a fool today!”

She winced at the voice before she glanced at the huge bird, which cocked it’s head sideways.

“Care to give me a lift down there? I’ll bring you some more food tomorrow.”

She asked, watching as it hovered in front of her to let her hop on.

“What are you yelling about now Ivan?”

Maria asked once she was back on the ground and in front of the man, who glared down at her, arms crossed over his yellow tank top, which classed strongly with the camouflage military pants he wore.

“The ceremony? I swear you just want to make me look like I can’t even control one student, let alone three! It would take me a minute to give you a thrashing you won’t forget.”

He lectured, causing her to sigh.

“Sorry Ivan but I can’t stand the looks I get. They don’t see Maria when they look at me, they see Markus Sinclair…No matter what I do.”

She responded, her shoulders dropping as she glanced down.

  
“Mari, This year will be different. Last year you were a fourteen year old who could easily beat everyone in your class, who was a year or so older. This year there are at lest four other students with either a mega stone or a Z-crystal.”

Ivan sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder before adding

“Aren’t you a little curious about your new teammates?”

He hated when he had to lecture her, knowing that it was a blow not only to her emotionally but also to her self esteem. 

“You mean they didn’t run like hell when I was mentioned?”

She retorted, not even bothering to look up.

“No. One of them, Jewel….She has a mega stone like yours…except hers is blue and a necklace, not a ring.”

He stated, smiling slightly when this seemed to catch her attention.

“Really? Maybe I should bit Knight against her to see what she has.”

Maria answered after a while, causing him to laugh.

“They are in the training room…Waiting to meet you.”

  
With that he put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a sideways hug.

  
“Okay, Okay! Enough being sappy.”

  
Maria stated, pushing him away half heartedly though he made it impossible for her to break free.

  
_The other instructors may be strict but I sure as hell don’t have to be. Not with a bunch of children….They don’t deserve it._

  
He thought with a grin as she tried to struggle against him, laughter replacing the hurt look she had worn only a few seconds before.

“You better be in the training room in ten minutes, Go get Knight and meet us there. I’m sure that Jewel is just as eager for battle as your houndoom is. You really need to let that thing compete more or it will just get lazy and fat.”

He stated when he finally pulled away, earning a smile.

“Don’t worry…Knight was more excited for today than I was. He will be thrilled to be able to battle with someone any time he wants!”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fire verses Water

The first thing that Maria noticed when she entered the room was that a rockruff was running about, the second thing was that her houndoom ran straight over to a red haired girl who looked ready to go into a panic.

“What’s wrong new girl? Afraid of Pokémon?”

She asked, smirking as the brunette with short hair stood up.

“Leave her alone!”

Maria just smirked at this and shook her head.

“sit down, I’m not going to hurt her.”

Maria retorted, grinning as she whistled, causing the hell hound like Pokémon to return to her side.

“You have a mega stone as well…Why don't you stop babying your girlfriend there and put your skill where your mouth is!”

The look on the other girl's face said she had hit a nerve.

“I can’t…Not with megaevolution.”

The girl admitted before pulling blastoisnite out of her pocket, the implication hanging thickly in the air.

“Then send your rockruff out…Knight is itching for a battle anyway.”

  
“Girls, take it outside. Last thing we need is more building damage due to someone using earthquake inside.”

Ivan sighed, shaking his head at how pushy Maria was being, but then again, she was Markus's daughter after all.

 

  
Once outside the teens turned toward each other.

“Ready when you are!”

The dark haired girl stated, grinning as she motioned for her rockruff to move forward.

Maria glanced down at her houndoom and smirked.

“Lets go Knight.”

“I swear you two…” Ivan grumbled before adding “Jewel, You go first.”

He called, earning a smirk from the dark haired girl who nodded and said

  
“Fang, use quick attack.”

“Houndoom, dodge! Then use flamethrower!”

Maria yelled, though Jewel just scoffed.

“Rockthrow!”

Maria flinched as a barrage of stones hit the dog like creature, scooting him backward across the field.

  
“Shit! Knight use fire spin!”

It went back and forward like this for some time until finally Maria’s houndoom collapsed onto the ground. Maria rushed over to him, instantly spraying a kind of blue liquid into it’s mouth, bringing it back around.

  
“Good match boy, Return.”

She stated, holding out a ultimate ball for it to retreat into.

  
“here, your Rockruff needs healed too.”

She stated, tossing the bottle to Jewel before sighing

  
“See you back in the dorms, I need to get him to a heal center.”

Once she had left Jewel looked down at the potion and then up to Ivan.

“I thought everyone said she was on Team flame.”

She stated, earning a sigh.

“Her father is Markus Sinclair, leader of team flame. That girl has more problems than people realize, though the cruelty of the father did not pass down to the daughter so to speak, not even when he would force her.”

  
He answered before adding

  
“At least give her a chance, everyone is so quick to judge her based on her lineage that they don’t see her for who she is.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
